The present invention relates to a joint having utility in orthotic braces in which it is desirable too obtain a fluid, but controlled, range of motion of a limb or joint which is supported by the orthotic brace.
The prior art, in the main, relates to knee joints for use in artificial limbs, as opposed to knee joints having use within an orthotic brace or other related support environment. Patents in the prior art, known to the inventor, consist of U.S. Pat. No. 1,124,220 (1915) to Gaines entitled knee joint for Artificial Limbs,; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,168 (1960) to Shook, entitled Knee Brace.
Further, there exists in the prior art a so-called double action ankle joint in which two bearings are employed, which bearings are held in a fixed position in respective races. This arrangement does not control or define the range of motion in the manner of my invention, as is set forth below.
While the above and other prior art disclose the use of gears within a joint of an orthotic device, nothing in the prior art known to the inventor makes use of elongate, cylindrical gear teeth employed as a means of controlling the character and range of motion of a distal element of a brace relative to a proximal element thereof. Accordingly, the invention as set forth herein is believed to represent a new concept in achieving fluid motion of an orthotic joint to thereby simulate the natural motion of a human limb or joint.